


Adornment

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Berukia reflecting on times and memories, Character Growth, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Head pats, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Reflection, basically recollection, basically team melancholy centric, first time meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Berukia recalls the first time Tsubaki gave him the object he now wore so proudly around his neck, the first item that had fully established their connection as Servamp and subclass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a collection of thoughts on how Berukia feels about Tsubaki and how he adjusts as a subclass and vampire and how he felt / feels to the other subclass around him. So in a way it's a continuation of "Fateful encounter" this is more centered around Berukia and his thoughts. Centered around Tsubaki and Berukia's relationship as well, has hinted romantic emotions on Berukia's part but mainly stays to platonic / friendship throughout. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Berukia stared for a moment at the fabric that Tsubaki had just handed him – a black scarf? “What is this for?” to which Tsubaki had gone on to explain that all his subclass wore something like this. “Wear it wherever you may like,” Tsubaki instructed.

The newly made subclass still seemed dumbfound. Tsubaki paused for a moment before taking the scarf back from the magician as he moved it toward Berukia’s neck and begun to wrap and tie it around the latter’s neck.

Tsubaki smiled, it looked nice where it was placed as he watched the magician’s expression change from that of bewilderment to that of excitement and joy as Berukia now cheered, “Eh?! This is…” he began touching it and moving it about his neck, it was interesting to watch, it was like watching an animal adjust to a new collar.

“Or, you may choose where you wish to display it,” Tsubaki had added but Berukia shook his head, “Ah, no, no! Here is just fine… it’s perfect, I like where it is, I’ll proudly display my loyalty to you,” Berukia stated as he tugged at the scarf, quite proud to be wearing it and he found it endearing that Tsubaki had placed it there himself.

Berukia went on to ask if the rest of Tsubaki’s fellow subclass wore it anywhere specific, to which Tsubaki explained, some their hair, some their leg, and some on the wrist. Berukia listened with such amusement at hearing said information, though it dawned on him that there were more subclass than just him, that he was not one of the only ones.

Somehow he found jealousy in that, and yet he barely knew Tsubaki, it felt wrong to feel such a thing and yet, he couldn’t help but feel that emotion, for some reason he wanted to be of use, and be special to the 8th Servamp – to return the gratitude and to repay him.

Tsubaki told him that he’d meet the other subclass he had shortly, once they had returned, that they should be there or would come in time to said location, but for some reason Berukia felt reluctant to meet anyone else, what if he didn’t get along with them? What if he didn’t like them? The magician shrugged, no matter, all he needed was Tsubaki.

The magician followed Tsubaki then stopped for a moment, which caused the latter to turn, “Something wrong, Beru?” Berukia had noticed that Tsubaki had begun calling him a nickname since near the very first time they had met, so he had begun thinking of calling Tsubaki one as well, certainly that meant they were growing closer to one another.

Berukia had put some thought into many nicknames, finally deciding on one that felt right to him. “Do you mind if I call you a nickname as well, Tsubakyun? It’s shorter and fun to say and it’s special… coming from yours truly, the stylish, Berukia~!” which had Tsubaki in a fit of laughter, he had found it to be endearing and truly didn’t mind, he had never had someone call him a nickname.

“No one has ever given me such a thing,” Tsubaki had said but went on to say that Berukia should do whatever he liked and that he didn’t mind if Berukia did call him such a thing, which Berukia seemed pleased to hear about, that meant it was something special, something that he had given Tsubaki. It made him feel a bit easier on said jealousy he had begun to feel.

Tsubaki thought it was like how someone had given him his own name once before but he’d prefer not to think too much on Sensei at the moment, as he continued to lead, the magician continued to follow.

 

* * *

Berukia at first had not adjusted to feeding off of others, or perhaps that was his excuse to bite and feed off of Tsubaki for a time, but in time he began to feel guilty about it, and embarrassed, so he had begun to put on the street shows he had once before but with the added addition of biting said audience members. Berukia would often tell Tsubaki about it after.

Tsubaki had told him that his other subclass would be coming back soon enough.

When Berukia had met Tsubaki’s other subclass he found them to be okay, they didn’t bother him or anything, though Shamrock had got on his nerves a bit with the whole calling Tsubaki “young master” and agreeing so eagerly to most things that Tsubaki talked about, though he found him to be tolerable at the very least.

He had liked Otogiri the most, she was quiet and to herself but still made conversation with him, asking him about his outfit and tricks and why he chose to wear the scarf on his neck and not any place else.

Now when Berukia had met Higan on a day the old man had decided to visit, he wasn’t that interested in knowing him, and had even told Tsubaki that Higan smelled like old man to which Tsubaki had laughed but told him not to be so rude, but a few talks here and there and he found himself to be accepting of the old man as well. Though he still didn’t prefer old people, though, Higan insisted that he was not an old man and that he wasn’t that old.

Over all, Berukia found himself to like or tolerate everyone, they were all special to Tsubaki in someway, and all had their own stories of how Tsubaki had saved them and promised them the same things he had promised Berukia, though the magician still found himself to feel unique to Tsubaki because of the way the latter behaved towards him and how he got along so well with Tsubaki.

Berukia was pleased to hear that Tsubaki liked their talks as well, that he felt he could agree and disagree freely with the magician, that he was glad that Berukia had his own thoughts and opinions and didn’t mindlessly agree with him.

To which Berukia felt as if it was a jab at Shamrock, but he didn’t let himself read too much into it.

Berukia had found himself hanging around with Tsubaki often then not if something didn’t catch his interest, or if he didn’t feel like going out at night and performing a show then drinking the hapless victim dry, he would go on errands for Tsubaki or go with Tsubaki to his favorite sushi place, or to get ice cream, though he didn’t understand the sushi-go-round too much.

Berukia had begun to understand and learn much more about the Servamp.

Though he still felt that he didn’t know all that much about Tsubaki still, though, he figures that Tsubaki is searching for something or at least that’s what he’s been told and heard from the other subclass. Though the magician also notices something else, Tsubaki is a rather lonely person.

Though Berukia hopes that Tsubaki isn’t as lonely now, the Servamp’s emotions were rather hard to pin at times but he had begun to pick up on the changes and expressions the latter would make.

If Tsubaki would laugh then stop and say nothing was interesting he had begun to read that Tsubaki was in a foul mood, often the magician wondered what would make him in such a mood? To which the pink haired vampire always tried his best to pull Tsubaki away from said bad mood.

Berukia thinks… their bond is closer now from the time they had first met.

Berukia knew Tsubaki more now and he hopes that Tsubaki knew him more as well, that hopefully they understood each other a bit more now.

 

* * *

It wasn’t uncommon that Tsubaki would bring in new subclass.

Tsubaki had a lot that would come and go and visit ever so often, but there were regular faces Berukia had begun to see and know, Shamrock, Otogiri and on the occasion, Higan – so the magician should have expected another permanent face someday, but when Tsubaki brought back this green haired teen, he couldn’t help but hate him for some odd reason, he just couldn’t shake it. Berukia hated this boy and he wasn’t sure why?

He didn’t even know this person but he felt as if he just, hated him, it was the strangest thing. “This is Sakuya,” Tsubaki said and explained the situation and tragedy that had befallen Sakuya, everyone else seemed fine with this new addition and greeted Sakuya.

Berukia felt indifferent to it. He could care less but still he felt jealous? Why?

Sakuya had noticed the magician’s piercing gaze on him. “What’s with him?” he had asked Tsubaki but the Servamp didn’t know, and merely shrugged, to which Berukia continued to glare as he pondered on why didn’t he like this person…

He was the same as him, having a tragedy befall him, the same as everyone else, and like everyone else, Tsubaki saw something special or felt some form of sympathy to them.

Berukia found himself thinking to himself.

_Why don’t I like you?_

Berukia had shrugged it off, it wasn’t his decision or choice, so he chose to ignore the odd feeling he felt, he disliked this person for no reason, and it was strange.

* * *

 

Over time, Sakuya had ran the same errands that Berukia would do and adjusted to vampire life all the same as the rest of them and Berukia found that he still didn’t like Sakuya.

Berukia couldn’t even pinpoint why. He had even asked Tsubaki why Sakuya was here, which sounded absolutely bad out loud because each time Tsubaki would explain what had happened to Sakuya. 

“Oh,” Berukia would say each time as if it was new information.

Tsubaki wasn’t unaware of Berukia’s dagger like gazes to Sakuya, so in curiosity, he had asked why the magician was so bothered by Sakuya’s presence, it was the same looks he had given Shamrock once before.

“I don’t know,” Berukia had answered, he honestly didn’t know, this felt so ridiculous, what was with his petty jealousy? Though perhaps Tsubaki could read him better than he could read himself because what Tsubaki said to him surprised him, “Are you worried?”

Though Berukia isn’t sure what he is worried about in actuality.

“You’re still special to me, as is everyone else, you have no need to dislike Sakuya, he hasn’t done anything to you,” Tsubaki had said and Berukia had merely nodded, yeah, he hadn’t done anything to him, so why did he dislike him so?

Tsubaki had reached out his hand and pat Berukia’s head “It’s fine, Beru, trust my decision, Sakuya is a good person, you have nothing to worry about, nothing has changed.” Though Berukia isn’t sure what Tsubaki is exactly telling him.

In time he would grow to accept Sakuya, but still the dislike would stay, though he would joke and tease about the boy along with Tsubaki, so in actuality, Tsubaki was right, nothing had changed.

They still went on outings together, ate together, and even had begun to take selfies together as well as other ridiculous photos with the other subclass.

* * *

To present day Berukia still wore the black scarf around his neck, only taking it off when he changed into his pajamas and slept, and even then he kept said object close beside him, it was special to him after all, and to this day he still didn’t care for Sakuya.

He still didn’t care for Shamrock too much either, but he could tolerate them because Tsubaki liked them, and they were a misfit family after all, so in the end, and to this day, Tsubaki’s words had held true, in actuality, nothing had changed with new additions nor did their bond, which continued to grow as well, to which Berukia felt content with.

Tsubaki was special to him and he was special to Tsubaki, they had both helped one another grow, and for that, Berukia was still grateful that Tsubaki had saved him.


End file.
